Chapter Three: An Apple As Red As Blood
by bizzick
Summary: Since the alleged Gold attack the town residents are up in arms as a trial in court arises that unless Gold is proved innocent he will be run out of town. Meanwhile Colin is worming between Regina and Gold knowing that a Reawakened Evil Queen must be locked in an eternal cage. But what happens when that Evil Queen is breaking free possibly for the first in forever?


Chapter Three: An Apple as Red as Blood Regina Regina awoke with a foggy mind. Her memories were jumbled and she struggled to sit up. The metallic taste lingered and the thought of it choking her, almost killing her, made her scared. Mary leaned over and a wet flannel was placed upon her forehead and she was force fed water. She coughed and refused to swallow before dehydration claimed her. *** Mary Mary looked at Regina. A few months before she had signed up to help at the hospital and when the Doctor had assigned her Regina Mary's conscience wavered. A mutual friendship existed but it was too fragile. She looked back down and was about to leave when Regina clamped down on her hand. For some bizarre reason, she stayed. *** Gold Gold watched through the mirror just before his fist smashed it. The blood seeped out and cursing himself he wiped it down a white tablecloth. Mary and Regina had a mutual friendship but he could not risk it getting stronger. Regina had been inside his cage so long and now she was trying to break free. He grabbed the table before a low growl echoed round the room. Colin. He turned and Colin flew at him. He held him down before his brother spat. 'You almost killed her. You savage.' Gold held a knife to his brother's neck and whispered something. Colin's face whitened and fear and terror blossomed in his eyes. *** David David and Ruby watched Mary both watching the way she cared for Regina. David turned to Ruby and saw her struggle with the concept. He looked into her eyes and something unnerved him. Her fears and troubles were written plainly on her face. Realisation struck. She crossed the town border and Gold had told her lies to help him with the trial. Anger boiled inside him. Gold had just caused an eruption, a volcano of fury and everyone saw he had been controlling Regina not the other way round. *** Ruby Ruby saw David's understanding face and knew the facade was over. She relaxed and turned her attention back to Mary. Her friend's kind heart touched her and every time Ruby had doubted her was wiped clean. Mary looked up and walked over. 'I can't leave her. Ruby you look after Emma and David confront Gold. This time he has over stepped completely. He can't do this to anyone especially not the Mayor.' 'Are you sure?' Asked David. Mary nodded and returned to Regina's bedside. *** Regina Regina was haunted by the memory of the blood blocking her windpipe and she remembered something. She grabbed her handbag and groped for her notebook. She pulled it out and a page had been ripped out, torn out across the top. She croaked and Mary helped her sip some water. She struggled to sit up and flinched at the cold metal bars at the head of the bed. Mary still held her hand and she was glad for the anchor. She nodded to the mirror and Mary stood up and threw a blanket over it. She slowly started to release her hand but Regina shook her head. She needed comfort and someone to confide in. The other hand still stroked her necklace the tree shape in a circle branches extending up. Mary smiled at her and she realised Mary was always there. Always. *** Colin Gold and Colin circled each other like cats waiting for one brother to pounce. Colin spoke and Gold's blood ran cold: 'Regina came to me, told me she feared you and then she kissed me.' Gold lunged but Colin moved out the way. 'She wanted me.' He taunted knowing his brother would lunge, he moved again. Colin knocked off the cloth over the mirror and the brothers hurtled through the looking glass and with a faint tinkle of breaking glass they burst through into the hospital. Looking Glasses were sources of power allowing people to cross lands and even time zones. Gold used his on Regina but since he assumed she was completely powerless he had covered it with a blanket so if anyone looked they would just see the dark. 


End file.
